Little Bluebird
by BrittneyBluebird
Summary: My name is Brittney Bluebird, I am just a quiet girl from Colorado with a few friends, or I was. When I moved to Beacon Hills California, my entire life changed. I became the new girl in school, a stranger in town, oh yeah and a werewolf.
1. Bad News

Before I moved to Beacon Hills I was just your everyday high schooler. No one ever looked twice at me before that wonderful day, but that comes later. Hi, my names Brittney Bluebird. I'm 5'6" with long legs, long brown hair to my waist and intelligent hazel eyes. My story starts in a small town in Colorado on a cold October day. My day started off just like every other, the exact same routine. Wake up, get a quick shower, grab breakfast, and leave for school. It was in my trig class that things started going downhill. My schools campus monitor, Mary, came into the classroom looking shaken. Naturally my fellow classmates were all wondering what was going on, to be honest so was I, little did I know the conversation that was happening right outside the door would change everything for me. When my teacher came in he looked shocked too, but he met my eyes steadily, "Brittney, your parents are here to pick you up. Take your things from your locker as well, I don't think you'll make it back to school for awhile. " I nodded to him, gathered my things from my desk and walked down the hallway with Mary. I could feel the eyes on my back as I left the class but I tried not to think about that as I opened my locker and quickly emptied its contents into my backpack. _What's going on? My parents never pull me out of school for anything. Not even when my brother broke his arm a few years ago. _I was thinking this as I pulled open the office door to see my parents sitting next to each other on the couch. My dad looked vaguely shell shocked, and my mom was in tears. "Mom, dad, what's wrong?" I asked as I moved to comfort my mother. My dad turned towards me slowly, as if he would shatter into a million pieces if he moved to fast, "your Grandma passed away a few hours ago. Larry said that her heart gave out and he couldn't get to her in time." My Uncle Larry was staying in Beacon Hills with my Grandma after her heart attack last spring. "Her funeral is in a week, we're catching the flight out of here at noon, that gives us 2 hours to pack and get to the airport," my dad unwillingly continued. _My mind can't process this, my loving Grams, who had always been there for me is dead? How? She can't just die. I didn't even get to say goodbye._ The next 6 days were hell, packing clothes and other necessities, getting on a plane to California, meeting my uncle at the airport, and arriving at Grams' house were the easiest. What came after that wasn't easy on anyone. We had to sort through Grams' stuff. All the pictures, all the papers, all the memories. She had moved into the house in Beacon Hills 2 years ago after my Grandpa passed, since then I had only visited her twice, and I didn't really remember the house much. The day before the funeral Grams' lawyer read us her will, clearly stating '**my belongings go to whoever wishes to keep them. My house and my coupe deville go to my beloved Granddaughter.'** _Grams left me a house and her 1958 Coupe Deville in an unfamiliar town. Why? What was her purpose of giving me a house so far away from my beautiful Colorado?_ These thoughts plagued my mind for days after my Grams' funeral.


	2. New House

A week had passed after the funeral and everyone left for home. My uncles and cousins left first along with all the family friends who came out. They all had lives to return to, family and friends waiting at home for them, my brothers went home too. The only people who remained were me and my parents. We had discussed what would happen to the house and after some hesitation they agreed to let me live in Beacon Hills by myself as long as I continued school and called them every night. We spent a day settling matters, getting me settled in, registering me in Beacon Hills High School, and signing the house in my name. My mom promised to send my belongings to me as soon as she could and my dad told me to be careful, to always lock my doors and windows at night. _I thought that was kinda extreme, it's a small town and a nice neighborhood. Besides who would want to steal any of my stuff? It's not worth much._ Then they too left for home. I spent two weeks getting familiarized with the house, and the town. I met Dr. Deaton when I asked about a pet I could adopt. _He seemed nice, a little mysterious and weird, but kind none the less. _I also met some of my neighbors, a few older folks that had been friends with my grandma, a creepy guy who lived a few blocks over, and some nice younger couples who all promised to help me if I ever needed anything, _I trusted the younger couples and the older folks but that creepy guy I'm just gonna pretend he doesn't exist._ During those weeks my stuff all arrived as promised by my parents and I was set to start school the next Monday.


	3. First Day

I rolled over in my bed groaning as I realized it was my first day in a new high school in a new town in a new state. _And to make it that much better I don't know anyone there._ I closed my eyes wanting everything that happened in the past month to be a dream so I could open my eyes to my dad yelling at me to get ready for school, wanting my mom to be cooking my breakfast downstairs, wanting to see my brothers getting ready for their jobs. When I opened my eyes to my unchanged situation, I heard my phone go off in my favorite ringtone 'Chicken Fried by Zach Brown Band' _(yes I love country music)._ I answered it to hear my moms overly perky voice wishing me luck on my first day at school. "Mom, I have been to high school before, it's just a different place. Besides its way to early for you to have this much energy" I informed her as I stood up grabbing clothes for the day. I heard her laugh before she replied "Honey, just remember to smile and be nice today, and you'll be fine." I thanked her after a sarcastic remark about me being nice and hung up. I jumped in the shower to calm my nerves, _despite what I told my mom I was worried. I know how vicious people can be, I learned that first hand when my twin got bullied by her idiot ex boyfriend and his rebound girlfriend. Okay Brittney just calm down you'll be fine. It's just a normal boring day of school._ I mentally pep talked myself before drying off and pulling on my torn blue jeans and my super cute blue tank top with lace lining the top and bottom hems. As I studied myself in the mirror I realized something was missing. I grabbed my phone and snapped a pic of my outfit that I sent to my twin. _Okay, so she's not my real twin but we have so much in common that we decided we were soul twins._ She instantly texted me back telling me to wear my form fitting white sweater, my black high heeled boots and light pink lip gloss. I rolled my eyes at the last part, _I love my twin but she is constantly trying to get me to wear make up._ I was thinking about how much I missed her when she sent her approval of my outfit changes and wishing me luck today._ I kinda wish everyone would stop wishing me luck it's just gonna stress me out even more._ I grabbed a granola bar from the kitchen, the keys from the hook, and my bag from the floor by the door. _I'm not even gonna bother locking the door, no ones gonna steal anything from me. Once again I have crappy stuff not worth taking._ I climbed into my car and drove to school. _Oh great! Just like every other high school in the history of forever it's a pain in the ass to find a decent parking spot!_ I quickly gave up on that and parked in the back of the lot earning me a lot of stares from fellow students. The stares increased as I walked across the lot and through the school like I owned the place. I met up with the principal and he talked about my past academics, extra curricular activities, blah blah blah. Then he showed me to my PE class and introduced me, "Hello class this is Brittney Bluebird. She's a new student here so make her feel welcome." _Kill me now please! _A nice girl named Allison let me borrow an extra PE outfit and shoes from her. _Seriously this girl has two PE outfits and two pairs of tennis shoes. What are the chances of that._ The coach smirked at me before calling my name and some one called Lydia to climb the wall first. I got in my harness and quickly scaled the wall. I was on my way back down when Coach asked " Where in Gods name did you learn to climb like that?" I looked directly at him when I landed and replied " I'm from Colorado, it's kinda inevitable that I know how to climb." I heard snickers from some of the class as I walked to stand by Allison and Lydia who had made it back down too. Allison and a cute guy were climbing next and based on the way they were acting I'd bet that they were dating. Allison playfully kicked him making him loose his balance and fall off the wall. He landed on the mats hard. Coach leaned down to him and said "McCall, I don't know why but your pain gives me a special kind of joy." The entire class erupted into laughter before coach called Stilenski and Erica to climb. I noticed immediately that Erica was having trouble climbing the wall and she was hyperventilating. I stepped forward in concern as she pushed off the wall and ran out of the room. I quickly followed after her to make sure she was alright. T_hose assholes were laughing at her. She has epilepsy god damn it! She can't help it if she freaked out! I want to go back in there and punch every single person who laughed._ I caught up to her and spoke softly to her, comforting her. She opened up to me until the bell rang. "Hey Erica, I'm glad you're okay but I gotta go give Allison her clothes back. See you later?" She mumbled a response closing back up before she walked off. I turned and returned the clothes to Ally. Once in the locker room again I was befriended by Lydia. She talked about clothes and boys mostly. _She's nice enough but kinda stuck up. She seems smart but she's acting dumb, I wonder why that is. _It was then that my instincts told me that something was terribly wrong, I rushed out of the room just in time to catch Erica as she fell off the climbing wall. She was seizing, badly. Ally and McCall ran in and told me to put her on her side. I did and she clutched my hand tightly until the ambulance arrived. A paramedic asked me if I would accompany the now unconscious Erica to the hospital. I agreed and rode in the back with Erica, telling the EMTs what had happened. _I never liked ambulances there to clean and freaky. A lot of people die in the back of ambulances._ I thought quietly to myself while we were waiting for the nurse to come in. Ms. McCall entered the room shocking me as I recognized the name, she seemed to cheer Erica up before telling us the doctor would be in in a minute. She left the room and Erica rested her eyes.


	4. The Alpha

I looked up at the sound of the door opening expecting to see the doctor, however I saw someone quite different. _He's a little bit taller then me, probably 23ish, dark hair carefully messy, dark eyes. He hides his emotions very well. He has amazing muscles covered by a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and a black leather jacket. His scent was amazing, intoxicating. He smelled like the woods, kinda musky with a hint of sweat but it was alluring. He obviously didn't expect to see me either, he's studying me too._ With out saying anything he wheeled Erica out of her room, signaling me to stay put. _Screw that I want to know where Mr. Sexy Stranger is taking my friend._ I silently followed him, I knew he knew I was following them but he didn't turn around. We walked through the maze of the hospital until he turned into the morgue. _This is so cliché, I mean come on the morgue?! Seriously?_ I turned in after him and closed the door behind me. He started reading the medicine bottle for Erica's epilepsy out loud. _Oh my god! I want to curl up and listen to his voice forever. It's strong and powerful but it's gruff and there's a softer aspect hidden in the folds of it._ He looked at Erica telling her that there was a cure, one with no side effects. He then glanced at me telling me that I could have this cure too and I wouldn't have to deal with anyone giving me crap ever again. _I have to admit it sounds intriguing. I would have power with this cure. Wait! Did he just sat lycanthropy? As in werewolves?! _His eyes started glowing red out of nowhere and I knew it was no joke. He bit Erica on the side, causing her to pass out, before turning to me again. "Well? Do you want the bite too?" Mr. Sexy asked. I looked at him meeting his eyes, "I would have power? I wouldn't have to be weak anymore?" He stepped closer to me "you wouldn't have to be weak ever again, you could do anything, be anything." _This sounds almost to good to be true but his eyes are still red and Erica's bite mark clearly isn't from a human._ I nod my head and roll up my shirt exposing my side, he leans in and I feel a sharp pain before he stands back up and grabs gauze. He starts bandaging my bite quickly before moving to Erica's. "What's your name?" he asks. "Brittney Bluebird, and that's Erica. And yours?" He looks back over at me while he picks up Erica "I'm Derek, Derek Hale. I'll give you a ride back to the school to get your car. Can she stay at your place tonight?" he nods down at Erica as we walk to his sexy black car.


	5. Alphas, Betas, and Lunas? Oh my!

An hour later and I'm sitting in my living room watching Sherlock,_ my favorite TV show._ Erica is still passed out in a guest room upstairs. And Derek is gone, temporarily. I think back on what happened still not believing it. He put Erica in my car and told me to go home saying that he would find us later, so I did and he was still gone. _I don't feel normal. I'm giddy and kinda hyper. I can't focus on anything for long. I think I'll go for a run_. I write a quick note for Erica and place it next to her bed. I go into my room and change into shorts, tennis shoes, and a tank top without lace. I run downstairs and out the back door, through the yard and into the forest surrounding it. I draw a chalk line on trees as I pass them so I won't get lost. _Unless it starts raining. Then I'm screwed._ I push myself faster and faster until I've been running for an hour and it begins to get dark. I stop and rest for a second._ I haven't run like that in ages. I forgot how good it feels. _That's when I hear it. An animal, big, coming up on my spot fast. I slip into a defensive crouch and snarl at whatever it is as it gets closer without realizing what I'm doing. It enters the small meadow I'm in. I pounce at it immediately but I end up pinned looking up at, you guessed it, Derek. "What are you doing out here this late?" he snarls at me. "I was going for a jog when I took a break and heard you coming. I thought you were a danger so I attacked." I quickly reply unnaturally calm considering what just happened. He hesitates, "Your eyes were glowing a bright silvery grey color." My eyes widen, "Are they supposed to change colors this early in the transformation, it's only been a few hours since you bit me. You said it would take a day or so." He frowns again, "That's not what worries me. I've only ever seen red, blue, or yellow werewolf eyes. Never silver or grey, I don't know what it means." I suddenly feel a pull, almost like an urge to be close to something. _It's odd, I can tell it isn't a person or place that's pulling me. I mentally follow the pulling sensation and I find that I'm connected to the moon_. I glance down at myself to find that I'm glowing softly. _I look like a moonbeam. It's so pretty._ Derek is studying me intently, "You're glowing now too? What the hell is going on?" I look at him evenly "I don't know! I'm freaked out over here!" He grabs my hand and helps me up before pulling me through the woods to the vet clinic in town. I look over at him in confusion. _Why are we at a vet clinic? What's going on? Does the vet know about werewolves? Is the vet a werewolf himself?_ We enter the clinic ignoring the closed sign on the door. Derek calls out "Deaton! Scott! Where are you two?" I look around the room, it has basic chairs, a table, magazines, brochures, and I can hear the heartbeats of the animals in the back as well as the heartbeats of Derek and two others. The two others enter the room, I immediately recognize Dr. Deaton and McCall from school. Deaton looks between Derek and I, while Scott asks "You turned her? Why?" Derek replies "We have a bigger issue then your problems with me right now." Scott slowly looks at me "She's rejecting the change?" "No, she's not. It's easier to show you. Can we come in?" Derek directed the last part to Deaton who nods and opens a gate for us. We all walk into an examination room and I sit on the table. _I wonder what Scott meant, 'shes rejecting the change?'. I'll ask later I suppose. _Scott's a werewolf like Derek and I, Deaton however is human. _He smells like a tree I found in CO. It's called Mountain Ash, it was a pretty scent as a human, but as a wolf it's kinda repulsive. Like a warning to avoid it._ I realize Deaton, Derek and Scott have been talking while I ramble to myself. Derek tells me to tell them what I'm feeling and to show them the glow. I tell them everything that happened in the woods, and about the connection I feel to the moon. Then I make my eyes change to the silver color and I open my connection again to glow. I hear two distinct gasps, one from Scott and the other from Deaton who walks closer to get a better look at my luminescence. _Deaton is moving kinda slow, I wonder if he's afraid of me or if he's trying not to frighten me. If its the latter which is more probable then I appreciate it, my emotions are kinda out of wack right now._ He gently lifts up my hand looking at it and my arm, "How long ago did you bite her?" Derek looks from Scott to Deaton, "I bit her about 5 hours ago, I found her in the woods an hour or so ago and her eyes started glowing then." "I haven't seen a case like this in awhile. It's very interesting. The excellerated transformation rate, the lumosity, the silver eyes, and a connection to the moon even on a night when there isn't a full moon." _Derek is listening intently but he seems kinda impatient and irritated. Scott is listening to Deaton as well but he keeps looking at me like I'm a science experiment, that's really starting to get on my nerves. If I rip Scott's throat out, do you think I would get in trouble?_ "Doc, what does it mean? Scott and Derek mentioned that i might be rejecting the change." I asked Deaton quietly. Deaton looked in my eyes, seeing the fear there, "Don't worry Brittney, your body isn't rejecting the change, you are just a very rare type of werewolf. You, Brittney Bluebird are a Luna." _I'm a Luna? What the hell is that? What does that even mean, a Luna?_ Scott and Derek seem to be clueless as to what the docs talking about glad I'm not the only one. "Deaton, what do you mean she's 'a Luna'? I've never heard of those before. Not even my family mentioned what that is." Derek asks my question for me. "I'm not entirely sure what all it entails. I have heard whispers about the Luna's. They are said to posses a great many powers, but the base of the powers is a connection to the moon. This connection doesn't just occur on the night of the full moon, it occurs every night, sometimes even during the day if the Luna is powerful enough. Luna's have more control over their change then other werewolves, but their emotions can be heightened more then a normal werewolf as well. Because of this Brittney should have someone who knows what she is available to help her if she needs it." "So in otherwords I have to have a babysitter?! That's freakin great!" I practically yelled. _There is no damn way I'm letting someone follow me around 24/7 even if it is hottie Hale. Ok we'll maybe I'd allow him to, but he can't go to school with me, and if I drop out my parents will kill me._ Deaton, who was slightly shocked by my sudden outburst, tried to calm me down, "Brittney, you wouldn't have to be watched 24/7. Just when you need help, like when you loose your temper. Someone needs to be able to get to you fast enough and either calm you down or remove you from an area that you could hurt somebody." I don't know why but he is able to calm me down quickly with just logic. _It makes sense now why I should have someone able to help me, even if I won't admit it out loud._ I sigh and reluctantly agree. The four of us trade contact info before Derek and I walk back to my house.


	6. Pack Life

As I wake up the next morning I look at the clock and realize that it's already 10:00 am, meaning that I've missed almost half the school day. I jump out of bed and go downstairs in my pjs, to find Erica eating cereal in the kitchen and Derek sitting on my kitchen counter talking to her. I walk directly to Derek and slap his shoulder, "off the counter Hale." I tell him, before grabbing a granola bar from the cabinet and eating it. Derek rolls his eyes but jumps off the counter anyways. "So what were you guys talking about?" I ask them both, smiling at Erica and her new found beauty and self confidence. She turns towards me with a soft smile, "I want to go to school and show off the new me to everyone who ever bullied me, but Derek thinks its a bad idea and won't let me go." "Ohhhh! That sounds like fun, and it's lunch time there so it'll be perfect!" I tell her, before using my puppy-dog eyes on Derek._ I swear my puppy dog eyes are magic, even before they became literal puppy dog eyes I could get anything I wanted just by using them._ He agreed with us reluctantly so we both ran upstairs to get ready. I chose a pair of short jean shorts, a low cut black tanktop that hugs my curves perfectly, my leather jacket, and black stiletto ankle boots. Erica opted for a black leather miniskirt, tiger print heels, a form fitting white tanktop, and a leather jacket. We both got dressed then added a little makeup, mine to my lips, her to her eyes and lips then we went back downstairs. _Derek looks hot as always in his jeans, black t-shirt, and leather jacket_. Derek was staring at me and Erica. I knew he was checking us out, and I was perfectly ok with it. We all loaded into his car and stopped outfront of the school. Erica and I walked into the cafeteria arm in arm, stopping to steal two apples. Everyone's eyes were on us, checking us out as we both bit into our apples then left swinging our hips in unison. I heard Scott and his friend chasing us as we climbed back into Derek's car. Derek smiled at Scott and whatever his friends name was before driving off with Erica sitting shotgun and me in between them.

We pulled up in front of my house and we all hopped out seeing another teenage boy there. _He's a werewolf too. How many werewolves are there in Beacon Hills? 'What is Issac doing here he's supposed to be hiding at the station! If the cops see him then he's dead, and I need him around to help I.D. the thing that killed his dad.' _I glanced over at Derek who was walking next to me, "did you say something?" He looked at me, confused before shaking his head 'no'. _Wonderful, not only am I a Luna whatever the hell that means,but my house is becoming werewolf central, and I'm hearing things that aren't there. I am so screwed. _"What the hell do you think you're doing here? Huh? If the cops see you then we're both dead!" Derek yelled fixing the kid with a kill you dead glare. Something bristled inside me at hearing Issac being yelled at, "Hale take it easy, I'm sure Issac didn't mean harm. He was probably looking for you because you haven't been at the station since yesterday morning." I informed Derek in a quiet but pissed off voice. This caused all three of them to turn and look at me. Derek looks pissed off, Issac and Erica look scared, and Derek and Issac look confused. _This'll be fun to explain. Not._ Issac met my eyes,"How do you know me? I've never met you, and no ones said it. And how did you know about the station?" I sighed to myself and walked inside assuming they would follow, which they did. I motioned them to sit down in the living room. Erica, and Issac sat down on the couch, I sat in my recliner in the corner facing them, while Derek stood and glared waiting for an answer. "Well lets be formal first. I'm Brittney, and that's Erica. You obviously know Derek, and we're all obviously werewolves." Derek snorted at that but I just ignored him and continued, "I haven't ever met you, and nobody said your name. I knew because Derek thought it, before he started yelling at you. Btws Hale, I'm hearing thoughts now too, add that to the list of not normal about me." "You're hearing thoughts?" Derek's tone said 'ya right' very clearly. "Yes, I am. Moving on, Issac it's nice to meet you and you are welcome here anytime, as are you Erica. Hale, I'm still debating about you, but for now you're welcome. That is after you apologize to Issac for snapping at him." I shot smiles at the two on the couch before glaring at Derek. Hale raised his eyebrows at me, rolling his eyes as my glare hardened and my eyes flashed silver, then he mumbled some form of an apology. I rolled my own eyes at him, "Good, now that we're all acquainted, why don't you fill us in on what were obviously missing, Derek." He sighed then filled us in for the next few hours.

Erica, and I were in the kitchen making dinner while the boys played GTA in the living room. I was humming absently to myself as I pulled the pasta off the burner, drained it and put it on a hot pad on the table. "Erica, could you be a dear and get the boys, by any means necessary, to come sit down at the table." She agreed then I heard them arguing as I placed the sauce on the set table as well. They all came in and sat down, Derek and I were at the heads of the table and Erica and Issac were sitting across from eachother. I smiled, and we all ate a 'family' dinner. _We make one very messed up family. There's the alpha of the pack, with serious sharing issues, then there's the two betas with self esteem issues. And then there's me, I don't even know what I am, or what I can do anymore. At least we're all getting to know eachother better, except for Hale, the sour wolf._ After dinner we cleaned up and settled in to watch a movie Texas chainsaw masaccre! Issac, Erica, and I were snuggled on the couch with me in the middle under a blanket, and Derek was in my recliner. About halfway through the movie, the two betas fell asleep using me as a pillow, I glanced at Derek "Can you grab Issac, and put him in a guest room? I'll get Erica." He nodded then lifted Issac, and I got Erica as we carried them upstairs. I put Erica in her guest room, next to Issac. "Derek, you're welcome to spend the night here. That other door by the stairs is a guest room as well. My uncle was using that room while he was taking care of my Grams." He nodded at me then I went into my room, changed into pjs and curled up in my bed falling asleep easily.


	7. The New Beta

Waking up was interesting. _Why is it so hot in here? _I found my answer as I rolled over, or tried, I rolled right into a sleeping Issac. On my other side Erica was sound asleep as well, both curling up against me. I sighed and tried to get up only to be pulled back by a very strong asleep Issac. _Note to self: don't watch scary movies with the betas berfore bed. _And that's when I heard snickers. _Great just when I thought this couldn't get worse, Hale walks in only to laugh at us, well me._ "I was looking for Erica and Issac, but they weren't in their rooms. I thought I'd ask if you'd seen them, but no worries I found them." I glared at Derek before snapping up, grabbing his arm and pulling him into the puppy pile too. He landed in between Erica and I and he glared at me. I smiled innocently before snickering at him myself. At that moment, Erica and Issac decided to push us closer, and cuddle some more. I ended up pressed against Derek, with Issac snuggled into my back and his arms around me, Erica was doing the same with Derek. _'I am so killing these pups once they wake up. Then I'll kill the Luna, it's her fault I'm in this mess to begin with!'_ I smirked, "I prefer puppy pile personally, and it's your fault you're here. Karma's a bitch huh?" He growled at me. _Ok it's probably not the time or place, since we are being cuddled to death by the two betas but Derek is even more sexy when he growls at me. Yep, I'm falling for hottie Hale. My life got even more complicated, if that's possible._ I drifted back to sleep with Derek's heartbeat lulling me. And with him being the kind alpha he is, he didn't wake his betas, and he didn't escape the puppy pile.

When I woke up again, I was surprised to find that it was already lunch time. _Thank all that is good that its a weekend. My parents will find a way to kill me if I miss more school._ I get up and get changed into jeans, and a semi-tight croptop that shows the bottom of my stomach when I move. As I leave my room to go downstairs I hear Erica and Issac arguing about what show they should watch, and I hear Derek sigh. _Huh, with werewolf hearing you can almost hear Derek's eyes roll._ I smile at that thought as I enter the living room, and snatch the remote from Issac and Erica. I change the channel to play cartoons. _Not those new stupid ones that cause kids brains to explode from watching them, god I hate those, but those classics like scooby doo and the loony toons._ Tom and Jerry was currently playing and the two betas stopped fighting to watch as Jerry got the cheese and the grand piano fell on Tom. _'I am thankful that the arguing is over, finally, but how is it that Brittney can control the betas? She almost seems like their mom, except for how she dresses.'_ I roll my eyes at his thoughts and go to make sandwiches for my pack. "Hale, get in here and help carry lunch to your pack." I yelled to him as I finished prepping the food and drinks. Derek came in after about a minute and I handed him 2 sandwiches, some chips, and 2 sodas. I pointed to one then the other, "Erica's, Issac's. Don't confuse them." After an eye roll, and me sticking my tounge out at him, _childish, maybe. Entertaining, definitely. _I gathered the other sandwiches, sodas and chips and took them to the living room. I handed Derek his food, Issac and Erica both had theirs already, and I sat in between the two betas. _Derek looks like he's gonna steal my recliner permanately. He sits in it often enough._ "So what's on the agenda for today?" I asked Derek curiously as we ate. "Well I found another pack member, course you would already know that if you had bothered waking up before noon," he smirked at me. I growled lowly at him, "let me guess, you think that Scott isn't going to be thrilled that you're building our pack, so you think that he's gonna go to the ice rink to talk Boyd out of getting the bite, which you already gave him, while his friend Stiles goes to Boyd's house to see if he's there. You plan on sending Erica to Boyd's place to take care of Stiles, while you, Issac, and I wait for Scott to get to the rink before we fight him and meet back up with Erica." _Ha take that hale! You look so confused right now :p_ . Derek studies me for a minute while Issac and Erica watch me with an amazed look on their faces. "I guess you really can read minds," he said in an unidentifyable tone. I roll my eyes and clean up the now empty plates, soda cans, and chip bags while the two betas get back to their show. Derek follows me into the kitchen, "hey, can Boyd crash here for a couple nights while he adjusts?" I glance up, "of course he can. He's part of the pack, which makes him part of this very weird family. Family is always welcome here." Derek looks unamused, "if this pack is family, and family is always welcome here then why were you saying just yesterday that you weren't sure if I was welcome here, even though I'm part of the pack too?" _Oh silly silly Hale. I was kidding of course , but this opportunity is to good to pass up. I have to mess with him at least a little._ "Well, you are family, but you're like that crazy cousin that you're not sure if you're related to or not. That one cousin that no one admits that they don't want to be at family reunions or weddings ect." I said it in a serious voice, with a serious face. I ruined the act when his face looked disappointed, and angry, I just had to laugh at that face. Of course my laughing caused him to realize that it was a joke, and it made him look like he was about to murder me. _Well this isn't good. I'd probably better run now._ I quickly ducked as he reached to grab me, and I took off into the living room diving onto the couch hiding behind the two betas. Issac and Erica were both trying not to laugh as I hid, and Derek came in looking to kill me. They failed once they saw the look of anger on his face and the look of fear on mine. Derek darted over to me, pinned me down and started tickling me! _He has some nerve to tickle me! This means war!_ I started squirming and laughing, and begging for mercy. He wasn't havingit he tickled me relentlessly until I cried for help from Erica and Issac. He glanced up at them for a second, letting me try and tickle him back. _Damn Hale! Why aren't you ticklish! It so isn't fair!_ I gave up on that idea quickly and bridged my hips throwing him off balance enough so I could roll him off, and get away. "Don't you think we ought to get to the ice rink before Scott does? I think I'll run over there. Erica I'll see you later good luck in your adventures." I said quickly before grabbing shoes and darting out the door.


	8. Fights, and Pizza?

When I got to the rink I heard Scott and Boyd talking inside, Derek's sleek camero pulled up behind me. "Scott beat us here, he's trying to convince Boyd not to take the bite." Derek climbed out if the car as I spoke, "doesn't matter what Scott does now, I've already bit Boyd." Issac climbed out and came to stand by me, "so what do we do?" I spoke up, "we do what we always end up doing around Scott. We fight." Erica ran up to us, "Stiles has been taken care of. He'll be out for awhile." We all turn and go into the rink, to find Boyd on the zambonie with Scott yelling up to him insulting Derek. "That hurts Scott, if you're going to judge me at least take a consensious, Erica, how's life been for you since we met?" Erica started playing with her hair, "hmmm in a word, transformative," she shifted into her full wolf shape and snarled at Scott. Derek continued, "Issac?" "Well I'm kinda bummed about being a fugitive, but other then that great." Derek glanced at me, "Brittney?" I spoke quietly and clearly, "I got a new family when I met you, so I'm happy." I smiled slightly then it dropped when I looked back to Scott. Erica and Issac both took a step toward Scott. "Hey, hey this isn't exactly a fair fight," Scott said sounding slightly worried. Derek smirked, "then go home Scott." Scott's face hardened, "I meant fair for them." He shifted into his wolf form and crouched down punching the ice. I rolled my eyes as Erica and Issac shifted and walked over to Scott. _Scott is so dramatic sometimes, it can get kinda annoying. Derek isn't giving these kids anything that they don't want, and it's not like when Scott was bit, they all have a choice._ Scott began fighting the two betas and to be honest kicking their asses. I stayed back by Derek, until Scott slid Issac and Erica across the ice to stop at our feet. I glanced at Derek who nodded to me slightly. I smiled slightly and walked over to Scott who was expecting another easy win. _Idiot, he must not know that I took martial arts classes for 5 years. This'll be fun._ Scott slashed at me with his claws, but I ducked and came up from under his arm to slash across his stomach and chest. He fell to his hands and knees so I kicked his side to flip him over. I stood over him looking down at him with a sad expression on my face, "sorry Scott, but no one messes with my family and goes away unscathed." He had his eyes closed and his face scrunched up in pain when I walked away from him. I helped Issac and Erica up from the ice and we walked out while Derek talked to Scott for a second. Derek followed us out and met his pack by the car. Once Boyd came out a minute later we all decided to head back to my house. Erica and Issac were riding in the back of the camero, Boyd got shotgun, Derek drove, and I ran. I got home just as Derek pulled into my driveway next to Coupe Deville. Everyone climbed out of the car as I unlocked the door and yelled over my shoulder, "who wants pizza?" Issac, Erica, and Boyd lit up right away. Even Derek smiled and seemed slightly excited, _guess he's not a big bad werewolf after all, at least not completely._ I called the pizza place and told them our orders (3 meatlovers with bacon, and 1/2 cheese 1/2 pepperoni pizza) and the address. "Okay kids those'll be here in half an hour. As far as sleeping arrangements go I'm all out of guest rooms so either Erica and I share my room and Boyd takes hers, or Boyd and Issac can room together. I'll let you three decide that while Derek and I pick out a movie to watch." That caused some arguing among the betas, which went unnoticed by Derek and I as we argued over a movie. _I want to watch a comedy, but he wants an action movie._ We ended up with Indiana Jones: Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, and once the pizza arrived we all settled in to watch the movie. Issac, Erica and Boyd were on the couch, and Derek was fighting me for MY recliner. _The nerve he has._ I gave up and let him have the chair while I sat on his lap. _Like I said my recliner, if he doesn't like it he can move._ After 3 slices of pizza and 2 sodas I was falling asleep on Derek's shoulder. _He smells so good, and his muscles make his arm into a great pillow. He's not gonna be thrilled with me tomorrow, after falling asleep like this. __'God, I don't know why this Luna is growing on me so much. It's probably because she's taking such good care if this entire pack, but then again there's just this feeling of 'rightness' when she's close to me.'_


	9. Surprise Visit?

**Author Note: hey guys, here's a shorter chapter then some of them. Sorry about that, but people seem to like this story and wanted me to update sooner then I had planned. I'm so glad you guys like it. Enjoy.**

* * *

I woke up early the next morning. I glance around my room to find myself alone. _That's a new one. Why am I alone in here, I thought Erica was crashing in here with me. And how the hell did I get up here in the first place? Last thing I remember was fighting Derek for my recliner and ending up sitting on his lap. Oh crap! Please tell me I didn't! But it makes sense about why I don't remember anything after that, and I suppose he could have carried me up here. Damn! I totally did. I fell asleep while sitting on Derek's lap last night. I am so dead. Maybe I'll just get out of the house for awhile. Ya I'll do that._ I get out of bed and get dressed in a pair of shorts, a tank top, and my tennis shoes before going downstairs as quietly as I can. I walk into the living room to grab my phone, and my headphones so I can listen to music while I run, only to find Derek asleep on the couch. _That's surprising, why is he asleep down here? And how is it possible that someone that grumpy, and guarded looks that adorable as he sleeps? His face is so innocent, and open, it's refreshing._ I feel a smile spreading on my face as I look at my alpha. _Why do I have butterflies right now? He's just my alpha, and he definitely doesn't feel like this towards me._ I spot my phone and headphones on a side table near my recliner. I walk over and grab them before leaving the house feeling confused.

I was about 7 miles out from my house when my phone started ringing, stopping my music from playing. I pulled it out of my pocket, "hello?" _"Hey sweetheart, it's mom."_ I heard back. "Oh hey momma, what's up?" _"I just wanted to remind you that your dad, brothers and I are flying in today. We'll get there at about 10:30am."_ _Oh crap, I forgot my family was flying in to visit. This isn't gonna go over well with Derek._ I glance at my watch, 8:30. _Based on the sounds in the background they're at the airport already. Crap!_ "Of course momma, how could I forget, I'm so excited to see you guys again. I'll come and pick you up, but I don't think you'll all fit in my car. I'll ask a friend to come with me." _"Okay hun, just don't forget again."_ I could hear the smile in her voice. _She knows me so well. "Oh and we're bringing a surprise someone with us, they've really missed you_." I laugh at that, "ok, I'll see you when you land. Have a good flight." I hang up the phone and run home as fast as I can. Bursting through the door I half yell, "guys we have a problem!" I was surrounded immedeately. Boyd, Erica, and Issac all trying to calm me down from my current freak out. Derek was standing in the doorway to the living room, "what's the big problem?" I glance up at him, "my family is flying in to visit today, they'll be here for a week. I have to pick them up from the airport at 10:30." Derek's eyes widened before he regained his normal stotic expression, "Erica, Issac, Boyd and I will go camp at the train station for awhile then," he turned to said betas, "go grab your stuff." After they ran upstairs I glanced at the floor, "there's one more thing, my family won't all fit in my car. I was hoping that you'd come with me and let me drive your car with my family in it back here, while you bring the suitcases back in my car." _He's never gonna go for this. I shoulda just had mom rent a car from the airport._ "Fine, I'll take the betas to the station and come back over so we can go to the airport." The betas all came bounding down the stairs with their backpacks that had their clothes and stuff in them. Derek left first while the betas all hung back a bit. "You gonna be ok?" Erica asked with concern written in her face. "I'm gonna be fine, I've just changed so much since I saw them last time, I hope they'll accept the new me. Not that I'm gonna tell them that I'm a werewolf, just the more self confident me." They all smiled at me, "I sure they'll love you, just like we do. We're not just a pack anymore you made us a family, with you being the momma." Issac said sweetly. I smiled at that. _I loved these betas, hell I even love Derek. They all gave me hugs then they left the house._ I run upstairs and jump in the shower to wash the dirt and sweat from my run off my body.

After about 1/2 an hour of showering, I'm calmed down and clean. I get dressed quickly in jeans and a cute tanktop with my leather jacket on over it. I jog downstairs and grab my keys off the hook, exiting the house as Derek pulls up in his sexy camero. I jump in my car and we drive to the airport.


	10. Family Dinner

I pulled up to the terminal drive through thingie **(AN: yes that is the technical term. Lol)** as Derek stopped behind me. We both exited our cars and stood next to each other while waiting for my family to arrive. I closed my eyes and focused my hearing to see if I could find them that way, the loudest sound was the closest to me: Derek's heartbeat. _Why is his heart beating faster then normal? I wonder if he's afraid that my family will realize we're werewolves, or something insane like that_. "Come on you guys, Brittney said she'd meet us at the terminal drop off/pick up." I heard my moms voice, it was a little ways away still but slowly coming closer. "And you're sure she didn't forget us, again?" and there was Brandyns ever criticizing voice. "I know she didn't. There she is, but who's that standing next to her?" That was my dad, always protective. "She did say she was bringing a friend to help bring all our stuff to her house." My mom reminded everyone. I opened my eyes again to finally see everyone, they opened the doors and my mom ran over towards me, "oh honey! I've missed you so much!" I smile at her pulling her in for a hug, "I've missed you too momma." _I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry. But I've missed them so much._ My mom pulled away from me and my dad pulled me into another hug, "good morning sunshine" my smile grew, _he hasn't called me that in awhile. Every morning growing up he would say that to me, I promised myself I wouldn't cry._ "Hi daddy, I've missed you." He pulls away and smiles at me before glancing at Derek who is watching the entire thing silently. I look over at my brothers and the shadow that seems to be hiding behind them. _I wonder who it is they brought, guess I'll be finding out soon._ And sure enough my brothers stepped out of the way revealing Sam, "hey, twin." She smiles at me and I feel tears starting to come, "Sammy? Is it really you?!" She nods before we launch ourselves at eachother. _Sammy, my soul twin, my best friend in the whole wide world is here, in California, to see me? How did my parents manage this?!_ We both hang on to each other for a few minutes before I hear a few throats cleared around us. We pull apart and smile at eachother, I turn towards my parents "you guys are the best, I'm so glad you could make it out to visit. I'm sure you are all wondering who this is," I motion to Derek, "his names Derek, he's a close friend of mine, he recently helped me and a few of my other friends out and now were all really close." I turn to Derek, and meet his eyes, "Derek this is my mom and dad, Jan and Mike, my brothers Brandyn and Kodie, and my best friend Sam." They all smile and shake hands while my twin whispers in my ear, "just friends huh? He's to die for sexy, and I think he likes you." I feel the heat slowly entering my cheeks, as I shush her knowing Derek heard every word she just said to me. "Okay so you guys can put your stuff in my car, and Derek will drive that back to the house while we take his car," I motion to his camero. They all nod and agree before loading their stuff into my car and piling in the camero. I look at Derek, "I'll meet you back at the house, and I'll text you when I can about meeting up for training and stuff." He just nods and leaves in my car. I climb in his camero, my mom and brothers are sitting in the back seat while I'm driving and Sam is in the middle sitting next to my dad. The car ride home is mostly silent except the usual questions, "how's school?" "How are you liking it here?" "Do you have many friends?" "Are you staying out of trouble?" My answers were all short and I was avoiding giving details for fear that I would say something I wasn't supposed to. But after what seemed like forever we finally made it home and saw Derek waiting, leaning against the hood of my car. We all climbed out of his camero, and walked over to my car. "I'll help you guys carry everything in, then I'd better leave. I'm meeting up with some friends later." Derek said once we reached him before grabbing a couple suitcases and heading inside. I grabbed a couple suitcases and carried them inside with my family carrying their own stuff behind me. "Ok, mom, dad, you two will be in the guest bedroom closest to the stairs, Brandyn you'll be next to them, Kodie you'll be between Brandyn and I, and Sammy you can share my room." I tell them before carrying the bags upstairs into the respective rooms. Once everyone's stuff is in their rooms we meet back downstairs in the living room. "Derek, honey, you've been such a big help. Why don't you join us for dinner?" My mom asked. Derek glanced at me, "thank you for the offer Mrs. Bluebird, but I wouldn't want to impose." "Please, dear call me Jan, and it's no trouble at all. In fact I insist you join us, I'd like to get to know Brittney's friends better." _Crap, this isn't good. I really shoulda seen this coming though! She always does this._ "Mom, I'm sure Derek has other things to do then sit and eat a family dinner with us." I tell her. She rolls her eyes, "I'm sure it's nothing that can't wait till after dinner, it's not like its life or death. And in any case I insist, so he stays." _Oh mom, how wrong you are. It is life or death literally. But you can't know that so whatver. _My mom heads into the kitchen with my dad to figure out dinner leaving my brothers, my twin, Derek and I in the living room. We all sat there in awkward silence until thankfully my twin broke it, "so Twin, you said earlier that you met Derek when he was helping out some of your friends?" _Ok, maybe it isn't such a good thing she broke the silence,_ "yeah, that's right. Why?" I eye her warily. She shrugs, then turns toward Derek, "you're not a drug dealer are you?" Derek looks shocked and really confused, while both my brothers are laughing. "No twin, he's not a drug dealer, he's a werewolf." I add some sarcasm into that statement causing Sammy and my brothers to look at me seriously for a minute. **_"What the hell is she thinking I can't believe she just told them that I'm a werewolf!"_** Sammy and my brothers laugh even harder while Derek shoots me a glare. _"Hey the best way to convince people you're lying to them is by telling truth in a sarcastic voice. Then they think it's just a joke, and not the truth. It works every time."_ I think toward Derek. _**"What the hell?! I swear I just heard Brittney's voice but she didn't say anything."** "Wait, how did he hear that? I'm thinking not talking. Unless it's another Luna power. Derek, can ya hear me?"_ I mentally ask,_ ok now I feel stupid. **"Brittney? How the hell can I hear you?! And why are you in my head?"** "This is so weird. My best guess is that it's another of my Luna powers, which is really weird." **"Ok well we will have to go see Deaton. Soon. He'll want to know about your new power. But for now let's just focus on getting through dinner. Ok?" **"Good idea" _I turn toward my brothers who finally stopped laughing, "so have either of you gotten a girlfriend yet?" I smile and tease them. "Actually you remember Alexis right?" Brandyn asks me. I nod. "Well we started dating a few weeks ago. And Kodie took Kelsey out for dinner last week." I start laughing, "really Kodie? You're dating the manager of your fan club?" Kelsey was my age, and adored Kodie, it probably didn't help that they spend a lot of time together at work. "Ya, well I figured I'd give her a chance and if it didn't work then she might leave me alone, but it went surprisingly well." I just rolled my eyes. "And what about you Britt? Are you dating anyone?" My twin asked me, sending a pointed look towards Derek. I just laugh, "I just moved in, I'm still getting settled." She rolled her eyes at me, _she knew me to well to believe that_, so she sent me a look telling me that we would talk later. My mom called us from the kitchen, "kids, dinner." _Oh this will be fun. Not._


End file.
